Timeline
This page is a WORK IN PROGRESS timeline for events in the series. * 1100's: Utu Confederation stands up against Marduk and a large 500 year war ensues between the two nations * 1600's: The last of the Utu people make a AI program and tell it to rebuild the Utu fleet and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike Marduk * 1600's: The Utu people are fully eradicated and made extinct by Marduk * 2025: Colonization of Mars * 2052: The Colonial Wars begin * 2067: The Colonial Wars end with the Battle of Mars ODYSSEY SEASON ONE * 2077: The cruiser Liberty is launched to rescue two colony ships * 2077: The cruiser Liberty is destroyed by unknown forces, later revealed to be part of the DNC * 2077: Liberty escape pods are destroyed by the DNC ships * 2077: Captain Firefox wakes from the Liberty and salvages what he can and evacuates the area * 2077: Ki picks up Nelson from his damaged escape pod and brings him back to Earth * 2077: Odd anomalies are detected at the edge of the solar system by A.L.I.E. * 2077: The DNC realizes that the Liberty has been partially salvaged * 2077: Captain Firefox begins the construction of an asteroid base * 2077: Fire raids a DNC cargo transport * 2077: Construction on the starship Vengence * 2077: The Asteroid Base is destroyed in a DNC attack, but Fire manages to escape using the Vengence * 2077: Fire crashes on an Earth-Like Planet which he later names Utopia * 2077: Fire receives a transmission from Dr. Keen, a scientist on Earth that developed A.L.I.E.Vengence * 2077: The Siege of Utopia begins with the defense of Utopia Base * 2077: DNC capital ships begin firing on the Utopia base but 3 ships commanded by Nelson jump into the system and destroy them ODYSSEY SEASON TWO * 2077: Admiral Nelson meets with Captain Firefox and Ki * 2077: Commander Firedamned meets Captain Firefox again * 2077: Fire and Firedamned leave Utopia * 2077: Fire and Firedamned set up a huge Space Station as a base for the UNSC and a staging point *2077: Fire and Firedamned use a fighter they designed to attack a DNC facility on a Mars like planet. It has a disease in it that the DNC were going to use to attack Earth *2077: The Dauntless arrives at Firebase Alpha and has a small engagement with a small DNC task force *2077: The Dauntless leaves Firebase Alpha for repairs *2077: The UNSC fleet attacks a DNC outpost with the disease on board *2077: One of the ships Captain and Firedamned built crashes on an unknown planet due to a planetary weapon *2077: Captain and Firedamned find each other and have a small fight *2077: Fire and Fire attack the cannon facility and leave the planet *2077: A DNC fleet arrives in orbit of Earth prepared to attack but the UNSC fleet arrives to defend the shipyards and the Liberty Fleet *2077: The DNC leader reveals that he is indeed the good guy and he is trying to delay a villain known as Marduk who is attempting to destroy Earth. More revelations are made that humans inhabited Mars and a planet known as Atlantia and were destroyed 2 times prior to this. Finally the leader of the DNC kills himself by blowing his ship up. The DNC fleet codes are transmitted to the Liberty strike force. ODYSSEY SEASON THREE * 2078: 6 months after the DNC supreme leader's death, Earth has united into a single government called United Earth. All of the colonists are being evacuated to Earth and Captain Firefox and Firedamned have built a base on a planet called Terra Nova. They have also constructed a huge ship called the Centerion. * 2078: The first of Marduk's forces arrive and attack a convoy defended by 2 Liberty Class cruisers. Fortunately the Centurion arrives on time to destroy the attackers. * 2078: Captain and Firedamned are ordered to investigate a crashed Anunnaki vessel. During their investigation a Anunnaki fleet commanded by Marduk arrives and blockades the planet. A.L.I.E. tells Captain to head for the nearest cruiser. While Captain and Firedamned are having serious doubts about this 2 new ships enter the system and open fire on Marduk's ships, providing a window of escape for the desperate trio. Category:Timeline